Nanoha Songs!
by Fate12343
Summary: Here are all the song's that I could put in english from MGLN! I know it says English.. It's both... So I hope you enjoy all the work I put into them! I tried my verybest to find them.. Ehe..  -Fate12343
1. Pray

**Pray**

ima wa mae dake mireba ii  
>shinjiru koto wo shinjireba ii<br>ai mo zetsubou mo hane ni nari  
>fushi naru tsubasa e to<br>yomigaere boku no kodou

kurayami no tsuki mo hoshi mo  
>kodoku wo nageku Holy Tears<br>juujika wo tsumugiegakou  
>tomo ni kagayakitsukiru made<p>

hakai no SERENAADE  
>gareki no OPERA demo<br>kimi ga utaeba  
>akatsuki no hate ni<br>mata habatakeru hazu

boku wa ima demo yowai mama de  
>hikari no ken wo nukenai de ita<br>zankoku na ima wo nigenaide  
>rinto ikiru tame ni<br>itsushika namida wa asu wo tomosu  
>kiseki no taiyou ni<br>mou ikou...mamoru mono ga aru kara

honnosukoshi de ii  
>kimi ga waratte kurereba<br>tasogare no kishi to natte  
>boku no subete wo sasageyou<p>

na mo naki RAPUSODI  
>kokoro ni saku yuuki<br>kimi ga negaeba  
>ginga no kanata e<br>mugen ni toberu hazu

boku wa chikara wa iranai yo  
>tatta hitori wo sukueru nara<br>hyaku nen no toki wo RUUPU shitemo  
>kimi wo mukae ni yuku<br>nando taoretemo sora wo mireba  
>kotae ga aru hazu<br>yoake no nai sekai nante nai kara

kimi ni chikai wo boku wa yume wo  
>inochi no kagiri ai no kagiri<br>furueru koe ni kuchizuke wo  
>soshite soshite kagirinai mirai e<p>

boku wa itsu demo soba ni iru  
>donna toki demo soba ni iru yo<br>kono yo no subete ga teki datte  
>kimi dake no tate ni naru<br>itsushika namida wa asu wo tomosu  
>kiseki no taiyou ni<br>mou ikou...mamoru mono ga aru nara

**English:**

I will look only straight ahead...  
>I will have faith in my belief...<br>Both love and despair will become indestructible wings.  
>Awaken now, my heartbeat!The moon and stars in the darkness are holy tears that lament at their loneliness.<br>Let's weave and depict a cross together until our shine dies if it's a razed opera stage with a serenade of destruction playing,  
>as long you're singing, I'll be able to flap my wings again towards the dawn.I am still weak, and unable to draw out my sword of light.<br>It order to live a valorous life, do not run away from your cruel fate,  
>Someday our tears will light up tomorrow and turn into a miraculous sun.<br>Let's go, for we have things to protect...Even for just a little, as long as you can smile for me,  
>I will become a knight of dusk and devote to you my all.A nameless rhapsody is the courage blooming in my heart.<br>If you wish for it, I can fly even to the ends of the I can save just one person, then I don't need power.  
>Even if time loops back for a hundred years, I'll go pick you up.<br>No matter how many times I collapse, when I look at the sky, there will be an answer,  
>for there is no such thing as a world without daybreak...I give you my oath, and have to myself my dream. As long as I'm living with love,<br>I will give a kiss to your trembling voice.  
>Then, we'll be on our way to a limitless future. Ah~I will always be by your side, no matter when.<br>Even if this entire world is your enemy, I will be a shield only for you.  
>Someday our tears will light up tomorrow and turn into a miraculous sun.<br>Let's go, for we have things to protect... 


	2. Innocent Starter

**Innocent Starter**

hiza wo kakaete heya no katasumi  
>itsumo fuan de furueteta<br>"hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita

yasashii uso ni ibasho mitsukete yume no naka ni nigekonda  
>dare mo ga shiranai kodoku no umi wo fukai ao ni someteku<p>

sabishisa kakusu ichizu na omoi  
>kimi no KOKORO wo kizutsukete iru<p>

hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomaresou na egao no ura no shinjitsu ni  
>yawaraka na ai boku ga todoke ni iku yo<br>furetara kowaresou na nukumori ga ima kako wo hanare afuredasu  
>zutto soba ni iru kara kanashii kage ni madowanaide<p>

kodomo no you ni tada akogare wo  
>motomeru dake ja nanimo mitsukaranakute<br>taisetsu na mono miushinau dake

"ATARIMAE" toka "futsuu" no naka ni kazarazu aru shiawase wo  
>mamoreru chikara te ni iretai to<br>massugu -ima- wo ikiteku  
>mayou koto nai shisen no saki ni ukabu kotae wa sou "hitotsu" dake<p>

yoake no akai sora ni niji wo egaite yami wo subete tsutsumikomu  
>chiisa na yuuki kotoba wo koeteyuku<br>mirai ga torawarete mo tooku kiete mo kono inori wa hateshinaku  
>arinomama no kimochi wo kimi no moto e tsutaetai<p>

"hajimari" kureta kimi ni sotto sasayaku  
>futari dake no yakusoku wo<br>kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou  
>mirai ga torawarete mo tooku kiete mo<br>sunda -koe- ga oboeteru  
>boku no namae wo yonde<br>ano hi no you ni warai kakete

**Innocent Starter English (I did this one.. I translater it myself.. Should be accurate!)**

Hugging your knees in the corner of your room,

You've always shook with ansiyty.

You were scared to learn the painfull truth.

So you closed the door to it.

In this tender lie you found where you belong.

So you ran into your dreams.

It's a place no one knows about where you dye

The sea a lonly deep blue color.

You looked for solitude.

And now you have hurt you own heart.

It seems you'll get sucked into your deep dark secret eyes. (background singers also)

So to you true smile.

I'll bring you, Tender love!

I seems like it'll break if you touch it,but in this warm time, (Background also)

let go of your past.

I'll always be here with you!(Background also)

So don't get confused,(Background also)

by your sad shadows!

Like a child you just searched and admierd everything.

But un-able to find it you lost sight of what was important to you.

This common and normal were decorated,

with the happiness you deserve.

I want the power to protect you in my hands.

So I can go straight to you! There's nothing to be confused about.

Floating infront of your eyes is that one awnswer you need!

Streched in the end of the rainbow of Dawn, Is the darkness. (Background also)

Witch envelops everything.

But with a corageous word. We can cross over it!

Even if the future is loked or even erassed,(Background also)

I'll clearly remember our Prayer,

I dedicate,

My real feelings to you.

I give you a new beging, (Background also)

gently whispering,(Background also)

Our own promise!

Nothing wil change it,

It's our enternal MAGIC!

Even if the futre is locked or even erased, (Background also)

I'll clearly remeber your voice,

And how it use to call my name (Background also)

In those days, (Background also)

When you always smiled!


	3. Eternal Blaze

**Eternal Blaze**

Haruka sora hibiite iru inori wa kiseki ni

Mayonaka no  
>Ao ni tokete nagareteku namida no tsubu<br>Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta  
>Masshiro na yuki no you ni<br>Dokoma demo sunao na kotoba  
>Tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku<p>

Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashiku nareru  
>Kimi no sono egao dake mamori nukitai<br>Negai wa hitotsu

*Toki wo koe  
>Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku<br>Massugu ni uketomeru  
>Kimi wa hikari no tenshi<br>Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
>Fukai yami toki hanatte<br>Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
>Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he<p>

Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni  
>Utsushidasu kokoro no kage<br>Sabishige ni tsubuyaita  
>"Kimi no soba ni itai"<br>Shinjitsu to muki au koto  
>Oshiete kureta yuuki wa<br>Boku wo kake megutte  
>Yume ni mezamete yuku<p>

Fure au kimochi  
>Hanare nai you ni<br>Shikkari to dakishimete  
>Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku<p>

Gin no umi ni kakushita kuuhaku no PEEJI  
>Kimi dake ga shitte iru<br>"Hontou" wo boku ni misete  
>Fuki areru setsuna sa ni<br>Umare yuku chikai  
>Mou nani mo kowaku wa nai yo<br>Musunda shisen sorasazu ni  
>Taisetsu na "Ima" hajimeru<p>

Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho  
>Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni<br>Kie nai ame no kurushimi mo  
>Kagi wo kowashite butsukete yo<br>Tonari ni iru kara  
>Subete wo shinjite<p>

*Repeat

Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru...

**Eternal Blaze English**

Resonating in the far sky are your prayers turning into miracles.

My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
>and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.<br>Your honest words where as white as now,  
>I collected my iron feathers and started to move.<p>

Each time you get hurt, you become nicer.  
>I just want to protect that smile of yours till the end…<br>That is my only wish.

My sad memories transcended through time…  
>The one who will accept them is you…the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening.

In the cold green light of the moon, the darkness of my heart was reflected,  
>but in my loneliness, I muttered "I want to be with you".<br>In truth, you taught me the courage to face you and reality,  
>so I ran about and awoke up to my aspiration.<p>

Not letting go of our feelings,  
>hold me firmly,<br>and we'll be able to convey our feelings

Hidden in the silver ocean, was a blank page.  
>Only you know because you showed me your "true" self,<br>and what was born was this vow that violently blows my sadness.  
>There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, we won't avert our gaze.<br>Our precious "time" is just beginning.

Just stay where you are,  
>if I'm swept away by my nightmares<br>and my unending painful rain,  
>even if my key is broken, I'll break through and be next to you.<br>I believe in everything now.

My sad memories transcended through time…  
>The one who will accept them is you…the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening.

Yes, everything starts from now on…

**Yes.. Eternal Blaze IS a long song.. But it's a very good song :)**

**BTW the song's that are on here so far are Nana Mizuki..  
>UNLESS I put the songs from someone else at the End.. Or start, it's from Nana Mizuki. <strong>

**She voices Fate Testarossa.**

**-Fate12343**


	4. Massive Wonders

**Massive Wonders**

dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
>boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni<p>

futashika de katameta  
>RUURU sugatte ita yo<br>iiwake de kazarareta kako  
>KURIA shitai<p>

tenjou no hoshi akaku someru  
>kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete<br>mada mienu yoru no saki ni  
>tsutaetai yo maboroshi wo yaburi<br>jounetsuteki na kotoba wa nakutemo  
>ima kokoni iru koto<br>sore ga boku no shinjitsu

itoshii mono daiji na mono fueru tabi  
>kokoro no naka kagi wo kakete tojikometa<p>

nukumori wo te ni suru koto ni naretenakatta  
>itsuka kuru "moshimo" ni osoreugokezuita<p>

yoiyami no tsuki boku wo sasou  
>madoi no veil keshisatte iku<br>kakushiteta zurui jibun  
>yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni<br>hajimeta kanjita "mamoritai mono" wa  
>itsumo soko ni<br>nani mo iwazu tada dakishimeru

asa madoki sora kimi wo omou  
>sunao koe todokeraretara<br>kakushiteta zurui jibun  
>yowasa mo zenbu chikara ni kaete<p>

ten no hoshi akaku someru  
>kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete<br>mada mienu yoru no saki ni  
>tsutae ni yuku maboroshi wo yaburi<p>

jounetsuteki na kotoba wa iranai  
>ima koko ni iru koto<br>sore ga boku no shinjitsu

_(SHINJITSU! XD KaitoDark1~)_

**Massive Wonders**

"There isn't any one that will do it for you."  
>That's what I honestly I thought, what I wished.<p>

What I relied was on my uncertain and defensive principles,  
>decorating my past with excuses.<br>But now I want to re-capture it.

The heaven's jewel is dyed blood red,  
>gathering the seeds of miracles.<br>Before the unforeseeable future comes,  
>I want to carry this illusion and escape it.<br>I have lost my passionate words, however,  
>being here now…that is my answer.<p>

The time I increase my dear and important things,  
>I locked them up in my heart.<p>

I couldn't get used to having warm open arms.  
>When I thought "What if", I couldn't move out of fear.<p>

Being invited by the moon of dusk,  
>I'll get rid of my illusionary veil.<br>My hidden sly shadow  
>and all my weakness, I've come to accept them.<br>The feeling of "I want to protect this"  
>is always here {in my heart}…<br>Without saying anything, I embrace it.

The morning sky that you feel,  
>if it can give me an honest voice,<br>My hidden sly shadow  
>and all my weakness, will become my strength.<br>The universe's jewel is dyed blood red,  
>gathering the seeds of miracles.<br>Before the unforeseeable future comes,  
>I'll carry this illusion and escape it.<br>I don't have any passionate words,  
>being here now…that is my answer.<p> 


	5. AN

I'm at my grandparents.. My computer crashed guys.. I lost all 13 unpublished story's, a good 23 files still nedded to upload in total! I spent a whole week working on some of them.. All my conversations with Shinji, all the work and pictures I made, all the video's I took, blogs (My dog is licking my foot..), GAH! I'M SO UPSET!  
>IDON'TKNOWWHATTODO!<br>Dark: She said, "I don't know what to do!" very fast.. Autumn, listen to me..  
>Me: Yea..? *Looks at him with puppy dog eyes*<br>Dark: *Smiles* Awww.. *Pats head and then strokes hair* Go read the chapter you posted to refresh your memory, then, I want you to type it on here.  
>Me: Ok!<br>Krad: And so.. We weill go and read the chapter!  
>Me: Sorry for this authour note.. It will be on every single one my story's..<br>Nanoha: I guess that's why I'm here too.. O.O  
>Fate: Me too..<br>Skyler: Same dude..  
>Autumn: Umm.. I'm you pretty much so.. I'M IN ALOT OF YOUR STORY'S! But I play as different people..<br>Shinji: It's me.. KaitoDark1...  
>Winter: Shush!<br>Summer: WINTER! You know! *Nods*  
>Winter: YES!<br>Spring: Help me..  
>Dai: What..?<br>Daisuke: I'm as lost as you..  
>Satoshi: Uhh.. Hi...?<br>Vocaloid Daisuke: I have no clue what's going on...  
>Miku: Me eathier Daisuke.. Me eathier...<br>Gakupo, Rin and Len: *Sweatdrops*  
>Father: ...<br>Emiko: NO FAIR! I DIED!  
>Towa: SERVES YOU RIGHT! (I hope this isn't a spoiler to people who haven't read.. Ah it's a spoiler.. :P)<br>Negi: I apologize for not knowing what's going on.. AND I'M A TEACHER!  
>Chamo: Negi, bro! You're 10. Years. Old.<br>Asune: YOU AREN'T HELPING YA PERV!  
>Vita: Mou.. I'm getting a headache.<br>Hayate: *Laughs*  
>Me: ... Wow.. You all showed up...<p>

These are alot of characters :)  
>Well, I'll begin writing soon enough! i LOVE YOU ALL, REMEBER THAT OK? :P<p> 


	6. Beautiful Amluet

**A/N this chapter goes out to MSLNeternalblaze :) Here you go.. Beatiful Amulet!**

itooshii hibi wo kizami konda amulet  
>in my precious days<p>

aoi tori ga nige dashita to  
>kara no kago wo daite naita<br>ano hi miageta takai sora no iro wo  
>ima demo oboeteru<p>

maki modoshita omoi de no naka  
>kurushii toki ni shiawase na hibi ni<br>taisetsu na bamen ni ha anata ga ita no

meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha mune no oku ni  
>itooshii hibi wo kizami konda amulet<br>yawara kana hiso yakana kioku no kakera  
>donna ashita he mo ayuite yukeru no yo<br>in my precious days

kin no kusari de tsugareta  
>furui sabishii senritsu ha<br>anohi mayotta fukai mori no oku ni  
>sotto oite kitano<p>

anata ga iru tada sore dake de  
>watashi ha itsumo tsuyoku nareru no yo<br>nando demo sasayaku wa yasashii MERODEI

meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha koko ni aru no  
>itsudemokagayaku watashidakeno amulet<br>yawarakana hisoyakana kiokunokakera  
>nakisounayorumo chikarawokurerunoyo<br>in my precious days

meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha koko ni aru no  
>kake nuketa hibi wo kizami konda amulet<br>yawara kana hiso yakana kioku no kakera  
>donna ashita he mo ayuite yukeru no yo<br>in my precious days

**English**

The amulet that etched my sweet days

In my precious days

When my blue bird escaped,

I was holding the empty cage crying

I still remember the color

Of the high sky I looked up to that day

Inside my rewinded memories,

At painful times, and in happy days,

You were always there at important moments

What I searched for throughout the maze is in my heart,

The amulet that etched my sweet days,

Fragments of my tender, subtle memories

No matter what the tomorrow was, I could walk to it,

In my precious days

An old, lonely melody

Tied in golden chains

Reached to me on that day,

When I got lost in deep forest

Because you were always with me, just because of that,

I have always been able to become stronger

Because of the gentle melody you always murmur

What I searched for throughout the maze is here

Only mine, ever-shining amulet,

Fragments of my tender, subtle memories,

That gave me strength even in nights when I wanted to cry,

In my precious days

What I searched for throughout the maze is here

The amulet that etched the days I went through,

Fragments of my tender, subtle memories

No matter what the tomorrow was, I could walk to it,

In my precious days


	7. Secret Ambition

Before we start... This song (Once again) Goes out to Pray For Eternal Blaze :) Enjoy you :P

* * *

><p>Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa hajimari no kodou he<br>Furueru yubi nigirishimete shizuka ni negai wo kometa  
>Usukumatte nigerarenai kako kara tobi dashitaiyo<p>

Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte  
>Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni<br>Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku

Ginga wo mau tenshi no sasayaki  
>Tashikana kioku wo tadotte<br>Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira  
>Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarate itemo<br>Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai

"Nakusumono wa nanimonai" to chiisana kata wo dakishime  
>Kizutsuketeta itakutemo tsurakutemo modoranai kara<p>

Ima wo kaetakute muchuude kakeru keteta  
>Demo, kitsukeba daijyoubu dayo<br>Itsudemo kimi ga tonaride waratteta

Sora ni ochita tsurugi no shizuku ni mihateru omoi wo kasanete  
>Soba ni aru yasashii ondo ni mada furerarezuita<br>Sono yokogao ni hontou wa kokoro hodo kitai  
>Boku wa shitteru kara kesshite hanarenai<p>

Mamoritai to hajimete kanjita  
>Ashita heto tsuzuku kono basho<br>Mai agare bokutachi no yume hitori janai I don't forget

Tenshi no sasayaki tashi kana kioku wo tadotte  
>Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira<br>Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarate itemo  
>Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai<p>

**ENGLISH**

The warm comet lodging in my chest  
>Goes toward the beginning's beat...<p>

My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish  
>Cowering because of the inescapable past<br>Wanting to run away

Even if it's a small, fating light  
>I want to chase after it, as if it was a star<br>Accepting everything, no matter how high

Dancing in the Galaxy are the whispers of an Angel  
>Following these certain memories<br>After this, surely  
>The door to the truth will be born<br>No matter what kind of cold darkness  
>I'm surrounded with<br>I want to know... nothing will stop me

"There's nothing to lose" embrace the small shoulder closely  
>Because those painful feelings are harsh<br>Even if they don't return...  
>Now I want to change. Running through this trance<br>But I realize that "it will be alright"  
>Because you always laughed next to me<p>

Falling into the sky dripping into the sword  
>Seeing these feelings to the end once again<br>Nearby there is a gentle feeling  
>Waiting to be touched<br>I want to solve the truth  
>Of your heart's profile<br>I know that, nothing will leave me

I started to feel "I want to protect this"  
>Continuing from this place toward tomorrow<br>The dream to soar  
>Isn't ours alone...<br>I don't forget

Whisper of an Angel  
>Following these certain memories<br>After this, surely  
>The door to the truth will be born<br>No matter what kind of cold darkness  
>I'm surrounded with<br>I want to know  
>Nothing will stop me...<p> 


	8. Phantom Minds

itsumo sagashiteitanda hontou no egao afureru basho  
>kasuka na sono nukumori ni mirai wo utsushite ugokezuita<p>

mienai ashita ni kibou wo kasanete  
>fuan na yoru wo kurikaesu you ni<br>ima koko ni aru chiisa na shiawase wo mamoritai...

aoku sunda me ni ukabu  
>namae mo nai hoshizora ni<br>boku dake ga shitteru -seiza- wo sotto shirosu  
>tatoe fukai yami no naka<br>kieteshimatta toshite mo  
>kimi e to tsuzuku kono kioku wa<br>keshite nakusu koto nai yo

"Oshiete...?" kimi ga hajimete fureta boku no kokoro no tobira  
>hitori de sugosu jikan ni itsu no mani narete shimatteita<p>

mune wo sasu itami todokanai omoi  
>kizukanai you ni uso wo tsuita<br>samishisa ni riyuu nante aru hazu nai to omotteta

ano hi deatta kiseki wa  
>dare ni mo souzou dekinai monogatari no PUROROOGU ni tsunagatte yuku<br>arifureta kotoba demo ii massugu ni tsutaetai yo  
>kimi no moto e to habataiteiku<br>"Yukou..." mou mayowanai

dokoka de owari nozondeita...?  
>yuku saki sae wakaranakute<br>kimi no koe ga kikoeru  
>"Hajimari" wo tsugeru yo<p>

aoku sunda me ni ukabu namae mo nai hoshizora ni  
>futari dake no himitsu no yume no -seiza- wo egaku yo<p>

ano hi deatta kiseki wa  
>dare ni mo souzou dekinai monogatari no PUROROOGU ni tsunagatte yuku<br>arifureta kotoba demo ii massugu ni tsutaetai yo  
>kimi no moto e to habataiteku<br>zutto soba ni iru kara...

**ENGLISH**

I was always searching for the place where real smiles overflow  
>I projected the future onto your faint warmth, so I couldn't move<br>Rather than piling hope onto the invisible tomorrow  
>And repeating worrisome nights<br>I want to protect the little happiness that exists here now

In the nameless starry sky that appears in your clear, blue eyes  
>I'll quietly inscribe the coordinates of the dream only I know about<br>Even if I was to vanish within the deep darkness  
>I'd never lose my memories that continue into you<p>

"Tell me…?" It was the first time when you touched the door of my heart  
>In the time I spent alone, I got used to it before I knew it<br>So that you don't notice the pain stabbing at my chest  
>And my thoughts that don't reach you, I made lies<br>I thought there shouldn't be a reason for loneliness

The miracle I met on that day  
>Is connected to the prologue of a story no one can even imagine<br>Even if they're common words, it's fine; I want to tell them straight to you  
>I flap and fly to where you are<br>"Let's go…" I'm not lost anymore

Where did I wish for an end…?  
>Without even knowing my destination<br>I can hear your voice  
>It announces the "beginning"<p>

In the nameless starry sky that appears in your clear, blue eyes  
>I'll draw the coordinates of our own secret dream<p>

The miracle I met on that day  
>Is connected to the prologue of a story no one can even imagine<br>Even if they're common words, it's fine; I want to tell them straight to you  
>I flap and fly to where you are<br>Because I'll be by your side forever…


End file.
